Undeserving
by SwanDestiny
Summary: After all Amy has done and said to Jake, he couldn't possibly love her anymore... right? He followed her to her way to death, but does Jake still love Amy? (Set after the Unstoppable Series) Jamy / JakexAmy


**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**Hey 39 Clues fans, it's SwanDestiny with another Jamy story!**

**Yay!**

**There really aren't enough Jamy stories out there... and I know why.**

**They really did over do the Jamy in Day of Doom, I mean, it was awkward, but I didn't really mind so I'm still shipping them.**

**I'm also working on my Hamead story, Trapped, and it's making progress... Sort of...**

**And I was just inspired to write this.**

**It's set after the Unstoppable series, but you don't have to read the series to get it, but it's best if you do.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Amy stared in awe at the beautiful ruins of Rome standing right in front of her, the sun peering at the ancient architecture beyond the rolling green hills in the magnificent scenery.

Dan was right next to her, beaming at the collosseum and said, "Feels great we could enjoy this without saving the world, right?"

Amy nodded, grateful for the break from Cahill buisness, "I'm just glad we could be ordinary torists for once without having to steal and deceive and be the center of attention."

Dan looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on a food booth, "And we get to eat good food too!"

Amy shook her head and laughed, and turned around, done viewing the ancient collusseum.

They walked alongside each other down the old stone woven path of Rome,

The wind rustled through her hair, blowing it back as Amy continued to walk down the musty road.

Dan was a few feet behind, but catched up to her in a hurry, "I'm happy I could at least catch up to you now, unlike when you had the-"

Dan paused there, his face darkening as Amy turned away.

Amy became enhanced in everything after she took the serum, Tomas, Ekaterina, Lucian, and Janus all combined in one into her.

Though those were the advantages, the disadvantages made it a death sentence, with hallucinations, trembling, and all that.

It was as if the serum took control of her mind, turning her into a complete other person.

Amy shivered at the thought, and wrapped her arms protectively around herself, trying to block out the feeling of the serum.

She would've been dead, everything would've been lost to her, but she survived on a little strand of life, all because of-

"Atticus and Jake live somewhere near here," Dan stated, interrupting her thoughts, Amy turned to look at her surroundings.

There were modern houses lined up next to the streets, neighbors to the tourist attractions of Ancient Rome.

Amy's head turned as she glimpsed at all the homes to the people who lived here, one stood out though.

"We aren't near just near them, we're literally standing right in front of them." Amy pointed out, her finger pointed at a particular house out of all the others.

Dan lit up with excitement after seeing they were right in front of their door mat, "Wow, I mean, we could go visit them right now! I haven't seen Atticus for ages!"

Amy looked down, Jake had every right to hate her for everything she said to him.

All he wanted to do was help, going to the ends of the earth to risk his life for hers.

She denied him.

"It was for the better," Amy told herself, "I didn't want him to die because of me."

She knew she was wrong though, the least she could've done was have been nice.

All that time he was being so great and helpful... And she said "no" to him.

Amy sighed and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her hair, keeping herself occupied from her thoughts.

"We'll see."

Dan glared at her and questioned, "This is Pierce all over again. Why don't you just accept the Rosenblooms?"

Amy turned away, saddened, "It's not that." She said quietly.

She had a sudden flashback, herself screaming at Jake, herself turning her back on him, and then the worst of them- Amy telling Jake she didn't love him, watching the light in his eyes slowly fade.

He would never love her again. Not after what she done to her.

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Amy started feeling tears fill her eyes.

She didn't try to stop them.

In a shaky voice, Amy managed to get out, "Y-you, you c-can go, I-I'm going to s-s-stay, stay here for now."

Tears were now streaming down her face, and she remembered telling Jake, "Feelings don't matter here, they only get in the way. They do the opposite of helping." And then the pain in his eyes, the hurt expressions.

Something clenched her heart, fear, perhaps, and it started pounding quicker and louder than before.

Unable to stay there, Amy ran down the street, hoping to get away.

So much guilt and regret remained in Amy's heart, and nothing could make up for every mistake she made.

She remembered back during the Vespers when Jake declared his love.

He certainly wouldn't mean it now.

Amy heard voices behind her, shouting for her to stop running, but they didn't matter to her.

She would never be able to make it even, to make it up to him.

Every mistake haunts her, every decline, everything.

He would never love her now.

Never.

Amy sniffed, ignoring the voices behind her.

"Just keep running."

Time seemed to stop as all Amy could hear are her own footsteps and the ones behind her, she could only run away from the truth.

Never again would she feel the exhileration that Jake loved her.

She never deserved Jake, him and his gorgeous and perfect features, she never did.

Whenever she would see him smile, his cute little smile, it wouldn't be meant for her.

The realization hit her hard, and she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.

"Amy." A warm deep male voice called for her as a warm hand was firmly placed on her shoulder.

Amy didn't bother turning, it couldn't be, it was never meant to-

"Turn around." The boy softly took her own cold hands into his warm ones, peering at her face.

"Jake?"

"Don't be surprised... what's wrong with you?"

Amy could only turn away, unable to face the brown intense gaze.

"You... You shouldn't care for me. Not after everything I have done to you."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "So you're basically telling me to go away."

With a lot of pain, Amy turned to look at Jake, "I don't want you to be hurt by my words or actions anymore. I-I don't deserve you. You've been great to me during my need of help, and all I did was turn you around. I-I was awful."

Newly formed tears filled her eyes once more, and Amy, ashamed, hung her head down and tried to blink the tears away.

Jake reached over and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, remember when I tried to turn you to the Interpol?"

Amy choked out a laugh, despite the deep sorrow that claimed her heart.

Jake cracked a smile, "But still, you don't have anything to apologize for. You're just another 16 year old girl-"

"And you're a 16 year old boy, a whole future ahead of you. I dragged you and Atticus into this..." Amy added miserably.

Jake suddenly smirked as Amy looked up at him in confusion, "True," He said smugly, "But you know how to make it up to me right?"

Amy shook her head, "All I would do is mess things up."

Amy was about to stand up from her current position when she was pulled into Jake's warm embrace.

"It's alright Amy... It's alright." Jake whispered soothingly to Amy as she wept into his already wet shirt.

But Amy still didn't deserve Jake. After all she done to him-

Amy soon felt Jake's lips on top of her own, unable to react for a moment, Amy stood there paralyzed.

Jake grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her closer as Amy regained her senses and slung her arms around his neck, closing all gaps between them.

The kiss was sweet and soft, as Amy's doubts slowly dispersed, warmth and a magical tingling sensation ran through her body.

"Does he really love me?" A small voice in her head asked, the voice becoming stronger and louder.

Then a soft whisper came by.

"Yes."

And then something she thought she never would feel took over again.

Love.

Jake and Amy eventually pulled apart, out of breath.

"Is that enough proof for you to stop complaining about you not deserving me?" Jake asked, panting.

Amy inhaled some air before replying, "I still don't really-"

Jake cut her off, saying, "You know whatever you do, I'll always love you, and I couldn't possibly give you up."

Amy was silent for a moment, not able to comprehend the meaning of his words.

Jake sighed and turned away, "I guess you don't feel the same way then..."

"No," Amy watched in horror as he was about to stand up and leave and reached out and grabbed his arm, "Don't leave."

Jake turned, watching Amy from his standing position.

"I love you too."

Jake plopped down next to Amy again, "In that case..." He grinned.

"You still have some making up stuff to do to me, do you know it?"

Amy snuggled up closer to Jake, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Jake's grin grew even wider than before, "Exactly."

Amy and Jake leaned forward and their lips met for another perfect kiss.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed that and thought it was sweet.**

**This is for all of the Jamy fans!**

**And again, hope you liked that, and maybe sooner or later I'll make another Jamy story.**

**But for now... Good bye everybody!**


End file.
